moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Races of the Legion
The Burning Legion, for all its strength and destructive power, is not made up of one particular race of demons. Rather, due to the works of Sargeras and later Kil'jaeden, the Legion is compromised of many different races, all of which contribute to the Legion in one form or another. Some demons are considered to be expendable fodder, soldiers to be used to destroy an opponent en-mass. Other demons are valued as strategists or generals. There are a total of nineteen known demonic races that make up the bulk of the Legion's forces. This does not include the races that have formed into demonic cults such as the Shadow Council which would, if counted, bump the number of races within the Burning Legion up to twenty-nine. Known Demonic Races Dark Titan Dark Titans are members of the Titan race who have since become corrupted in their purpose and have turned on their brothers and sisters within the Pantheon. The most powerful of the Legion's races, these hulking beings are capable of great destruction, but due to the Legion's inability to corrupt the Titan race at will, the number of Dark Titans within the Legion is smaller than the numbers of any other demon force. Known Dark Titans: Sargeras Man'ari Eredar The Man'ari Eredar are a species of powerful magic-wielders originally from the peaceful planet Argus. Convinced to join the Burning Legion an estimated 25,000 years ago by Sargeras, the Eredar have since become one of the most powerful races that make up the Burning Legion's vast army, with many of their fiercest and tenacious becoming commanders and generals among the Legion's forces. Known Eredar: Archimonde the Defiler, Kil'jaeden the Deciever, Lady Sacrolash Nathrezim The Nathrezim are a species of intelligent and cunning demons which were enslaved by Kil'jaeden and brought into the ranks of the Burning Legion. Also known as Dreadlords, they are considered to be the tacticians of the Burning Legion, often using their enhanced mental abilities to corrupt and destroy their enemies from within. Despite the similarities the Nathrezim have with other demons within the Legion, they are unique in the sense that they cannot be killed on any planet other than their own unless struck by a very powerful death blow. Time and time again Nathrezim who have thought to have been slain have returned to plague the world again making them one of the most resilient races within the Legion. Known Nathreziem: Mal'ganis, Varimathras, Balnazzar, Tichondrius, Az'kalin Annihilan The Annihilan, also known as Pit Lords, are a powerful race of demons that were brought into the Legion by Archimonde. Formerly lead by Mannoroth these large, almost reptilian demons are filled with hate and bloodlust and are eager to turn their destructive power on any who oppose the Legions goal of universal conquest. With their large dual-bladed polearm weapons and oversized fists, they are capable of cutting entire swathes of death through enemy lines, something they showed during the War of the Ancients and the Second Invasion of Azeroth. Known Annihilan: Mannoroth, Magtheridon, Brutallus, Azkoroth Ered'ruin The Ered'ruin are an ancient demonic race, and one of the first that Sargeras brought into the Burning Legion. The race itself is divided into two separate classifications. The Doomguard which are hulking demonic creatures capable of flight and the Doomlord a much larger variation that act as generals and commanders of the Legion's armies. Known Doomguards: Akkrilus, Artorius the Doombringer Known Doomlords: Kazzak the Supreme, Kaz'rogal, Highlord Kruul, Azzinoth Mo'arg The Mo'arg are an ancient race of demons and one of the original species to form the Burning Legion. They are considered the forgesmiths of the Legion's armies, their brute strength hiding a keen intellect which is used to forge the armor, weapons and structures that the Legion relies upon to crush any force that stands before them. Like the Ered'ruin they are split into two unique species, the Mo'arg themselves, who are the larger of the two and the Gan'arg who are shorter, yet more craftier and perhaps more intelligent than their Mo'arg brethren. Known Mo'arg: Forgemaster Morug, Gatewatcher Gyro-kill, Gatewatcher Iron-Hand, Felsmith Dreadweld Tothrezim The Tothrezim are a secretive demonic race taht remained hidden in the darkest corners of the Twisting Nether with an ability to tap into the swirling invisible eddies of power. They are distant cousins to the Nathrezim. They serve Sargeras as laborers, researchers, businessmen, and debt collectors. Notable Tothrezim: Thathrell, Kurzill, Dweezel, Mazgrek Imp The Imp is the smallest of the demons that serve the Burning Legion. What they lack in size however they make up for with a keen intellect and a superior control over the forces of magic. Often employed to guard areas in large numbers, or to serve as the familiars of warlocks, these demons are rarely afraid of anything larger than them, the only thing known to scare an Imp above all else is a rainbow. Known Imps: Impsy, Gazakroth, Pusillin Wrathguard The Wrathguard are a sub-species of the Eredar, created when Sargeras bestowed his demonic gift on the species to turn them into his loyal subjects. While they have a basic mastery over fire magic, the Wrathguard are mainly employed to serve as the guards, often wearing heavy armor and carrying two swords which they wield with calculated savagery. Known Wrathguard: Warbringer Arix'Amal, Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates Gan'arg The Gan'arg are a subspecies of the Mo'arg. These stunted individuals vary in size, often ranging between the size of your average dwarf and taller than a human. They are keen inventors and mechanics and can often found building or servicing the structures and weapons that the Burning Legion relies upon to hold their positions throughout the universe. Known Gan'arg: Zelfan, Fel Tinkerer Zortan Shivarra The Shivarra or Shivan, are a six armed species of female demons that are roughly between twenty to thirty feet tall. They serve the Legion primarily as priestesses or military chaplains, although they can and have also served in full leadership positions. Far from defenseless however, a Shivarra always carries several weapons on it's person at all times, often wielding four swords at any given time. Combined with their ability to use complex magic, the Shivarra are considered to be a true terror on the battlefield. When not fighting against the enemies of the Legion however, a Shivarra's primary duty is simple; to boost the morale of the Legion. For it is the Shivarra who spread the word of Sargeras's vision, inspiring all demons within to work as one to see Sargeras's goals realized. Known Shivarra: Doomcryer, Mother Shahraz, Priestess Delrissa Voidwalker Voidwalkers are shadowy beings that serve the Legion indirectly. Often called upon from the void by Warlocks, these beings are capable of taking enormus punishment and come in varying forms, all of which are slightly humanoid in nature. As a result of this indirect service the Voidwalkers are the only demonic race that is not fully bound to the Legion, with only a limited few serving in any capacity. Voidwalkers who do not serve a master through warlock binding rituals or some other form of incantation serve their own ruler instead, the ancient void-god Dimensius the All Devouring. Known Voidwalkers: Dimensius the All Devouring, Pandemonius Sayaad The Sayaad are a species of demon that have split into two sub-races. The Succubi who often take the form of a beautiful woman with demonic features, and are masters of seduction and manipulation and the Incubi, the Succubi's male counterpart. While Succubi are incredibly common both among the ranks of the Legion and bound to warlocks to serve as their minions, the Incubi are increasingly rare and have never been seen in any Legion army, or summoned by any warlock allowing speculation to rise that the Incubi are either very reclusive or non-existent. Known Sayaad: Lady Hederine, Simone the Seductress, Rakaiah Beholder The Beholders or Observers are the scouts of the Burning Legion's armies. A flying species of demon, their most noticeable characteristic is their eyes, with various sub-species having either one or many. Each of these eyes make the Beholders more capable as scouts, but also act as weapons, with many beholders able to fire a form of primordial beam from within to burn through whatever enemy stands before them. Beholders are another race of demons which do not serve the Legion completely. They are fiercely intelligent beings and seem to come and go as they please, serving whomever they wish to serve, however a large bulk of their numbers have allied with the Legion and serve the demon lords as faithfully as possible. Known Beholders: Broggok, Gorgolon the All-Seeing, Veneratus the Many Satyr The Satyr are an ancient demonic race, created through the willing corruption of the Kaldorei Highborne during the War of the Ancients, resembling a goat more than the elves they once were they are masters of spellwork and martial combat making them a cunning and devious adversary. Felblood Elf In addition to bearing runic tattoos, Felblood Elves have developed various demonic features, such as unnatural skin and hair colors, horns, and what appear to be small, black-feathered wings — as well as cracks and openings in their skin, which reveal green fel energy glowing from within. Known Felblood Elves: Kael'thas Sunstrider Fel Orc The standard fel orc has red skin, and a ridge of long sharp spines coming out of its back. Bony horns grow from its arms and hands. Its eyes are bloodshot and glow red, and six long and thin fangs grow out of its mouth. Its ears are stubbier than orc ears, coming to a blunt point. Most fel orcs have lived for years in Outland with the corruption, and this has led to the greater mutations. Known Fel Orcs: Kargath Bladefist , Gul'dan Fel-Risen Undead Death has a new meaning when facing the Legion, for the chaotic magics of fel can animate corpses and turn them into slaves. These poor souls are forever bound to their demonic overlords, wielding their former weapons in service to a new cause – evil. Known Fel-Risen Undead: Teron Gorefiend Nightmare Nightmares are a type of demonic creature that live in the Twisting Nether and are encountered alone or ridden by warlocks or demons. Nightmares appear to include species such as dreadsteeds and felsteeds. Known Nightmares: Xorothian Dreadsteed Feltotem Tauren The Feltotem, formerly Bloodtotem, are very similar to Grimtotem, in a sense, as they value strength and ferocity and look down on all other races as below them. Also, much like the Grimtotem, they are violent and cruel, a stark contrast to most tauren. They have sworn off their gifts from Cenarius, serving now as demonic worshipers enhanced only by the taint of fel. Known Feltotem Tauren: Torok Bloodtotem Known Legion Constructs Infernal Infernals are mindless giants of flame and fury and can be summoned by warlocks and the Nathrezim. They are crafted by the Tothrezim as siege weapons. Like meteors they come crashing into the battlefield, spreading felfire wherever they land. Existing to only destroy everything in their path, they are remarkably effective enemies. Known Infernals: Kroshius, Immolatus, Raze Abyssal Abyssals are demonic animations similar to infernals, but made from a rougher, more jagged material, and burn with a red or blue flame instead of a green one. Known Abyssals: Supremus Fel Reaver Fel Reavers are enormous demonic machines found in Outland, crafted by the Mo'arg. They are immensely powerful foes and are constantly emitting fel green smoke. With incredible speed, they can cover vast amounts of ground in little time and charge headlong into enemies with a vast arsenal of weaponry. They are powered by a core of pure fel fire, thus making their felsteel bodies scalding hot to the touch. Known Fel Reavers: Doomwalker, Negatron, Void Reaver, Scrap Reaver X6000 Fel Demolisher The Fel Demolisher is a modified variant of the standard orcish demolisher. This modified siege weapon originates from Felsmith Dreadweld. Combining the ceaseless taint of Shadowmoon Valley and the steel construction of a siege weapon, the Mo'arg single-handedly managed to formulate what would stand as the Fel Horde's defensive bulk. Category:Demon Category:Burning Legion Category:Races Category:Biology